Debug Modes and Unused Stuff
Welcome to The wiki about unused content, debug modes, pirated video games and prototype/beta element. , and indeed, you can edit it! Don't wait for myself to update, you can update with relevant information too! Please read the guidelines before you update. NOTE: All content has moved to The Cutting Room Floor. Go there! since December 8, 2008 Want to discuss your finds or the finds on the site? Come to the wiki's forum and discuss away! If you have any questions or problems, please let me know. Rickcressen 00:35, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ; Console * Arcade * Nintendo Entertainment System * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Sega Genesis * Sega Saturn * Nintendo 64 * Gamecube * Playstation * Playstation 2 ; Handheld * Game Boy * Game Boy Advance * Game Gear * Nintendo DS ; Computer * Windows/DOS * Macintosh More to come, either by my hand or yours! * Intellivision * Intellivision II * Atari 400 * Atari 800 * Atari 1200XL * Atari 600XL * Atari 800XL * Atari 130XE * Atari 65XE * Sega Dreamcast * Sega Master System * Playstation 3 * Atari XE Game System * Atari Video Computer system * Atari ST * Atari 2000 * Atari 3200 * Atari 2600 * Atari 5200 * Atari 7800 * Xbox * Xbox 360 * Nintendo DSi * Nintendo Wii U * Playstation Portable All done here for now? Go visit our friends! *FlyingOmelette.com *TASVideos *Unseen64 *CaH4e3's Page (Note: All links must be accepted by User:Rickcressen in order to stay posted. In order to add your site to the list of links, you must leave a message on his talk page. Thank you!) Found in the ROM is the object labeled as the "Stoke" and its projectile (that yellow blip in the door). The Stoke is simply a miniature Crocomire that moves forward and shoots projectiles. Its AI is only partially coded in, due to the fact it doesn't work properly when going up a slope. However, it can be killed easily enough. This was certainly planned to use in Norfair. Read the full article, Super Metroid, for more info! (Source: Kejardon) ;2/21/10 * Taking a break from this wiki. Please update yourself. That's what it's been all about from the start! See you after the break. Rickcressen 17:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ;1/23/10 * Perfect Dark ---- ;12/08/09 * Mega Man 4 ;12/06/09 * Mega Man 6 ---- ;11/21/09 * Streets of Rage 3 ---- ;10/24/09 * Clash at Demonhead ---- ;9/24/09 * Magic Darts ---- ;8/10/09 * Scooby-Doo ;8/4/09 * Castle of Dragon ;8/2/09 * Scooby-Doo ---- ;7/25/09 * Clay Fighter ---- ;6/6/09 * Banjo-Kazooie * Bram Stoker's Dracula (NES) * Castelian ;6/1/09 * Breath of Fire ---- ;5/10/09 * Deadly Towers ;5/6/09 * Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt * Adventures of Lolo 3 * Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Toxic Crusaders ;5/5/09 * Gun Nac * Monster In My Pocket * Ninja Gaiden 3 * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ---- ::: List of Previous Updates ---- An unused duplicate boss hallway in Mega Man X! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse